Super Jerrie vs The Queen of Hearts
by Aidylvice
Summary: Super Jerrie is chosen to be a celebrity judge at the Jellicle Valentine's beauty pageant! But some people want to win in a super evil way. Can Super Jerrie stand tall and not give in? Hmmmm....


**Episode 6: Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer vs. The Queen of Hearts**

The Madcap Adventures of

Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer

Faster than Macavity's speeding bullet

More powerful than Skimbleshanks' locomotive

Is it a bird?

Is it a plane?

Is it the Great Rumpus Cat?!

_HECK_ NO! It's

**SUPER JERRIE!!!**

And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZER!**

_A giant J flashes onto screen_

_A beautiful Queen is sitting on her couch, eating grapes. She KNOWS she's going to win the beauty contest, because, after all (she figured), one glance at her and you went crazy. She HAS to win…and she is going to do all she can to make sure that the winning envelope has her name inside._

_**Back at headquarters…**_

_Mungojerrie has just gotten a call to be the celebrity judge on the first ever-annual Jellicle Valentine's Beauty Pageant. _

Mungojerrie: Whatever will oi wear?! _Paces back and forth._

Rumpleteazer: Your super suit, Mungojeeerie! _Rumpleteazer considers herself down-to-earth_.

Mungojerrie: _Freaking out_. Oi'm gonna have to get it washed! I have to call our agents! Why would they choose me?! Oi'm not that special! Besides, how can I pick the most beautiful Queen? _Shakes Rumpleteazer by the shoulders._ OI HARDLY KNOW ANY GIRLS!

Rumpleteazer: _Clears throat defiantly_.

Mungojerrie: Well oi know YOU, but your moi sister and not much to look at anyway. That's why your not in the beauty pageant.

Rumpleteazer: Thank you? _Sit down on the floor._ It's really not so bad. Think about it. All you have to do is pick a Queen who you think is pretty.

Mungojerrie: Oi told you, Oi don't know any of them! They won't let me in a ten mile radius of them unless Oi'm Super Jerrie!

Rumpleteazer: Well your gonna BE Super Jerrie, doofus!

Mungojerrie: _Thinks._ Oh yeah. Well anyway, I need to call the agents.

_Mungojerrie calls the agents, who come over quickly._

Agent Tantomile: You sounded urgent on the phone.

Mungojerrie: I got chosen to be the celebrity judge in the Jellicle Beauty Pageant

Agent Coricopat: That is wonderful!

Mungojerrie: But Oi need you guys to 'elp me get ready. The rehearsal's tomorrow, the pageant's the day after, and the results are the day after that!

Agent Tantomile: What do you need help with?

Mungojerrie: Oi don't know how to wash moi super suit. Oi don't want to get water in the glowy Cat eye.

Agent Tanotmile: No, we wouldn't want that. _Agent Coricopat and Agent Tantomile exchange looks mysteriously._ _Thinking._ You let me take care of the super suit, all right?

Mungojerrie: Thanks, Agent Tantomile. Your real nice! _Something comes over Mungojerrie. He feels…odd. He has never noticed Agent Tantomile before, but now she seems so…_

Mungojerrie: Hey Agent Tantomile! _Agent Tantomile is hand washing Mungojerrie's super suit._

Agent Tantomile: Yes, Mungojerrie?

Mungojerrie: Are you in the beauty pageant?

Agent Tantomile: That would be a sight.

Mungojerrie: So…?

Agent Tantomile: No, Mungojerrie. I am not in the beauty pageant because I'm not pageant material.

Mungojerrie: Yeah you are! You're very… _Usually Mungojerrie would have said hot, but he doesn't want to freak out Agent Tantomile_. Lovely.

Agent Tantomile: Thank you, Mungojerrie. But I don't think I'll be entering that pageant.

Mungojerrie: But you'd be sure to win! You're very beautiful and mysterious! The Toms go wild for that sort of Queen. _Mungojerrie is convincing himself more then anybody._

Agent Tantomile: No thank you, Mungojerrie. _Gives him stern look._

Mungojerrie: All right. _Grumbling._ But you'd be sure to win. _Goes up stairs._

Rumpleteazer: What's the matter, Mungojerrie? _Screams loud an high-pitched gleefully._ YOUR IN LOVE!!!! Oh, Oi can see it in your eyes! _Grabs Mungojerrie's arm._ Who's the lucky Queen, Mungojerrie! COME ON! Tell me!

Mungojerrie: Well… _Not sure if it's manly to discuss your crushes with your sister._ Uh…it's just…someone Oi met.

Rumpleteazer: _Groans._ Then Oi'll geuss. Is it…Agent Tantomile?

Mungojerrie: How'd ya know?

Rumpleteazer: Oi didn't know. That's what guessing means. The American Heritage High School Dictionary defines guess as, quote, "to assume or assert (a fact) without sufficient information." End Quote. That is what I did.

Mungojerrie: _Sigh._ Well Oi didn't used to like her.

Rumpleteazer: But your both in love, right? Oh, Mungojerrie! It's like a SOAP OPERA! Your in love with Agent Tantomile, she's in love with you, but DUN DUN DUUUN! Agent Coricopat is in love with her to and has hired a hit man to kill you!

Mungojerrie: What?!

Rumpleteazer: Not REALLY Mungojerrie! But that's what's probably gonna happen!

Mungojerrie: Well Agent Coricopat never actually said he's in love with her. He's just her Other Half.

Rumpleteazer: _Disappointed_. Yeah. Well anyway, just keep swimming.

Mungojerrie: _Sighs._ Well right now I need to get over to the auditorium. So this sounds like a job for…

**SUPER JERRIE!!!!**

Rumpleteazer: And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZAH!!!! **_Holds breath and gets ready to transform._

Super Jerrie: No, you don't get to come.

Rumpleteazer: But –

Super Jerrie: No buts.

Rumpleteazer: Foine. I didn't wanna go anyway.

_J flashes onto screen._

_**Backstage at the rehearsal for the beauty pageant…**_

_Bombalurina is sitting eating grapes in the dressing room. Victoria is staring at her from aways back._

Bombalurina: _Disgusted_. What are you looking at it? _Pops a grape into her mouth._

Victoria: _Surprised._ I can't believe you're eating days before the most important pageant! I'd never eat something near an event that was this close!

Bombalurina: _Looks Victoria up and down._ Really? Could've fooled me. _Walks out of the room. When she comes out, she overhears Munkustrap talking Demeter._

Munkustrap: Well she's a very lovely girl. _Bombalurina stops. She had been described as many things, and "lovely girl" was not one of them. Even she knows that._

Munkustrap: She's a shoe-in to win. _Bombalurina watches Munkustrap leave, then walks up behind Demeter._

Bombalurina: Hey Dem. _Demeter screams, and the auditorium echoes._

Demeter: You startled me!

Bombalurina: _Rolls eyes._ Yeah, what else it new? _Demeter picks up a box of decorations and starts walking. Bombalurina follows her._ So…how's the preparation for the pageant?

Demeter: Fine.

Bombalurina: _Nods slowly._ Has Munkustrap got a favorite yet?

Demeter: _Spins her head around._ Are you trying to grill me for information!? Again?

Bombalurina: What? _Laughs evilly._ Noooo! You're paranoid.

Demeter: I didn't used to be…not before – MACAVITY!

Bombalurina: You've really gotta cut that out. _Munkustrap walks up._

Munkustrap: Darling – wait don't scream! Tugger, Super Jerrie and I have to go to the insane asylum – to pick up the host.

_**At the insane asylum..**_

_Mungojerrie is now in his Super Jerrie suit. The Tugger and Munksutrap will not be seen with him unless he's Super Jerrie._

Super Jerrie: Wow! I've never been to a looney bin before!

Munkustrap: Say insane asylum.

_They walk into an elevator so they can go up to the rehab center on the second floor. Super Jerrie hears foot steps running up behind him as he walks in. It's Cassandra._

Cassandra: _Has been in the asylum for a good two months now._ CAN I BE IN THE BEAUTY PAGEANT, TOO?!?! _The elevator doors shut, and they hear her slam herself against the door, screaming as the elevator goes up._ ALONZO, DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!!!

Tugger: Gyah, that was freaky. _Thinks._ I can't wait to see my little brother again! _Looks at Super Jerrie seriously._ I'm gonna give him a noogie.

Super Jerrie: Better him then me. _The elevator reaches the right floor, and the three get out._

Munkustrap: _Walks over to a door._ Now this is his room. I want everybody to be quiet and peaceful, because he's been in here since October. _The Tugger and Super Jerrie nod. They walk inside, and the room is full of flowers and Get Well balloons. In the midst of all of it is there host – Quaxo._

Tugger: QUAXO!!!! _Munkustrap looks at Tugger._

Munkustrap: You weren't supposed to scream.

Tugger: I'm just so glad to see him!

Munkustrap: _Walks up to Quaxo._ How do you feel, Quaxo? _As part of Quaxo's rehabilitation, he must get used to being called Quaxo instead of Mr. Mistoffelees or The Maniacal Mr. Mistoffelees._

Quaxo: I feel fine, now that I've gotten that evil brain off my head. It's true – I did want more power. But the brain just kept taking over me…

Tugger: _Giving Quaxo a noogie._ You're forgiven, punk.

Quaxo: _Sarcastically._ It's always been my dream for you to accept me.

Tugger: _Taking him to be serious._ I know, I know.

Super Jerrie: Quaxo, we came to –

Quaxo: Do you know what they told me?

Super Jerrie: Uh…sure.

Quaxo: My life coach told me that I am not a hamster and life is not a wheel! _Shakes his bed back and forth._ I'm sorry…it's just sometimes out have little bouts of anger.

Super Jerrie: Uh…yeah. That's all right. Um, anyway – we came to ask you if you'd like to host the first annual Jellicles Valentine's Beauty Pageant.

Quaxo: _Slams paw against his chest._ I. Would be. Honored.

Tugger: _To Munkustrap._ He's kind of a doofus.

Munkustrap: Maybe he's on painkillers. _Doubtful_. At least, I hope he's on painkillers.

Quaxo: I wrote a poem.

Munkustrap: Well we don't have time for that right now. We need to get you back to the auditorium.

Quaxo: Do I get to have lines?

Munkustrap: No. Have you packed yet?

Quaxo: My nurse did. _Tugger opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again._

Munkustrap: _Picks up suitcase._­ All right Quaxo, are you ready to go?

Quaxo: I am. _Quaxo looks at the room._ I'm going to miss the sterilized room and chlorine free water.

Tugger: You're gonna miss the nurse, too, right?

Quaxo: No.

Tugger: Why? Nurses are hot!

Quaxo: Mine is a Tom. A Polish one. Named Gdansk.

Tugger: Ah gross!

Super Jerrie: C'mon! We need to get back to the auditorium!

_**Back at the reahearsal…**_

_Alonzo is standing next to the dressing room door talking to Victoria. All the Tom kittens are staring blankly at Victoria. Bomblaurina is fuming in a corner. Why were they all paying attention to her? She wasn't THAT great. Bombalurina does an experiment, and walks past the Tom kittens, who pay no attention to her._

Bomblaurina: _Thinking._ This cannot be happening! They all like Victoria! How can I win?

Tugger: _Back from the assylum and talking to the Tom kittens._ Nah, I'm not voting for Victoria.

Tumblebrutus: Why not? Look at her!

Tugger: Because she already likes me. I'm voting for Jellylorum!

Carbucketty: _Sucking on a jawbreaker._ Why?

Tugger: Because she's the only one that doesn't like me. She doesn't pay attention to me, and I want this to change in the very near future.

_Bombalurina hears this. _

Bombalurina: _Thinking._ If Munkustrap is voting for Victoria, and Tugger is voting for Jellylorum, then my only hope is a three way tie. The vote I would have to win would be…the celebrity vote. Super Jerrie's vote, to be exact. I have to find him.

_Super Jerrie is over there talking to Tantomile._

Super Jerrie: You gotta enter the pageant!

Agent Tantomile: No.

Super Jerrie: But it's your last chance!

Agent Tantomile: You're right. But no.

Super Jerrie: You're very pretty!

Agent Tantomile: Thank you, but no.

Super Jerrie: Why not?

Agent Tantomile: Because I'm not ready to enter a pageant. I have a job as an agent. What kind of example would it be if I were parading around on stage like all those other Queens?

Super Jerrie: _Thinking of Agent Tantomile parading around on stage._

Agent Tantomile: Whipe that thought out of your mind.

Super Jerrie: C'mon, Tantomile!

Agent Tantomile: Call me AGENT Tantomile, Super Jerrie. We are not that familiar.

Super Jerrie: We could be! _Agent Tantomile looks up shocked. Agent Coricopat walks by and gives Super Jerrie a look. Super Jerrie returns the look._

Agent Tantomile: I didn't realize I was this popular.

Bombalurina: You're not. _Bombalurina and Agent Tantomile exchange looks._ Hey there, Super Jerrie!

Super Jerrie: _A little defeated at not being able to sway Tantomile._ Hi.

Bombalurina: So… _Puts on her flirting face and walks up to Super Jerrie._ Nice super suit. I love the Cat eye logo. _Fingers the logo. Agent Tantomile walks closer to Super Jerrie and Bombalurina._

Super Jerrie: _Still deafeated._ Thanks.

Bombalurina: Super Jerrie…

Super Jerrie: What?

Bombalurina: Why don't you come up and see me sometime?

Super Jerrie: Why?

Agent Tantomile: _Under her breath._ That's the way, Super Jerrie.

Bombalurina: _Stunned._ Because I'm hot that's why! _Back to sultry voice. _Also, I'd love to see you.

Super Jerrie: _Stunned._ Uh…okay.

Bombalurina: How about tomorrow night? The day before Valentine's Day.

Super Jerrie: Okay.

Bombalurina: So it's a date?

Super Jerrie: Oi guess.

Bombalurina: Great! See ya. _Looks at Tantomile disgustedly._ By Tantie.

Agent Tantomile: _Grits teeth._ AGENT TANTOMILE.

Bombalurina: Oh right…AGENT. _Walks off._

Agent Tantomile: _Cooly_. They have names for girls like her. I wouldn't get to involved with Bombalurina, Super Jerrie.

Super Jerrie: Yeah.

_**The next night…**_

_Turbo Teazer (who wanted to where her suit after Super Jerrie put on his) is helping Super Jerrie get cleaned up._

Turbo Teazer: Your first date! _Blinks back tears._ You're growing up so fast!

Super Jerrie: _Tidying up fur_. Maybe I'll make Agent Tantomile jealous, too!

Turbo Teazer: _Ignoring what he's saying._ Now remember to be polite, pull out the chair for her, and call her "Snookums" at various parts of the night.

Super Jerrie: _Sentimenal._ You're the nicest sister a guy could have.

Turbo Teazer: Thank you, Super Jerrie! Now… _Holds up two bottles of cheap cologne._ Do you want to wear "Hai Karate" or "Chaps"?

Super Jerrie: _Considering deeply._ Mmm, better make it "Stetson".

Turbo Teazer: Stetson it is. _Sprays a little bit in the air, and pushes Super Jerrie into it._ There ya go! Now you're ready for anything!

Super Jerrie: _Takes deep breaths._ Okay. Here I go. _Walks out door._

Turbo Teazer: _Sticks head out the Cat door._ WAIT!!!

Super Jerrie: _Runs back up_. What?

Turbo Teazer: _Hands him flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates._ You forgot these. And remember when she asks you, "Who are these for?" say, "For the little bit of sugar in my loife – you!"

Super Jerrie: Roight! Bye!

Turbo Teazer: SEE YOU LATER, SUPER JERRIE!!!!!!

_Super Jerrie walks over to Bombalurina's. He knocks on the door, and fixes his smile._

Bombalurina: _Puts on her game face and comes to the door. The song "You're Beautiful" is playing in the background._ Hey there, Super Jerrie. You did come! James was just telling me how beautiful I am! _Looks at the flowers and candy, and groans inside._ Um, you brought candy and flowers! Come on in!

Super Jerrie: _Nervous._ For the little bit of sugar in my loife – you!

Bombalurina: _Winces._ Um, right. _Puts sultry voice back on._ You wanna come sit down?

Super Jerrie: Yeah. _Bombalurina goes into the kitchen to put the flowers in a water vase._ _He sits down and notices the pack of cards sitting on the table. He picks them up and starts shuffling them._

Bombalurina: Hey, put those down! _Super Jerrie looks up, and Bombalurina goes back to her sultry persona._ I mean, you don't think I want hust any Tom picking up that deck of cards, do you?  
Super Jerrie: Am I just every Tom? _He is not too hopeful._

Bombalurina: Well I'll have to see… _Arranges flowers in the vase, and sits down next to him._

Super Jerrie: _A little dazed._ You smell nice…

Bombalurina: Well thank you, Super Jerrie. You know, that's such a lovely name. It rolls right off the tongue. Super Jerrie…I just love that name!

Super Jerrie: _Goofy._ Heh heh heh. Thanks.

Bombalurina: _Leans elbow on Super Jerrie's shoulder._ Speaking of super heroes, how do you like being the celebrity judge at the beauty pageant?

Super Jerrie: I –

Bombalurina: _Not letting him finish._ I mean, I'm SURE you're honored, but it's got to be pretty hard having to choose just ONE beautiful Queen.

Super Jerrie: Well really –

Bombalurina: And I bet you really want to impress Munkustrap with making a good descision…

Super Jerrie: It's true that –

Bombalurina: _Picks up his tail and starts playing with it. Super Jerrie sighs happily._ You have to choose someone that you really admire.

Super Jerrie: _Not paying much attenion._ Like Victoria?

Bombalurina: No! Listen, I want you to throw the votes and get me tied with everyone else! _Forgeting her fake poise._ Tugger's voting for Jellylorum. _Scoffs._ And Munkustrap's voting for Victoria. You have to vote for me!

Super Jerrie: _Back into reality_. Isn't that kind of like…cheating? Oi was going to vote for Jellylorum, too. Not you.

Bombalurina: If you don't, there will be consquences.

Super Jerrie: _Getting angry._ You're making me angry!

Bombalurina: _Sarcastically_. Boo-hoo. Listen, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. It's your choice.

Super Jerrie: Now I'm really angry! _Gets up to leave but finds – that his tail is tied to the chair!_

Bombalurina: _Laughs maliciously._ Looks like you're a little tied up. Oh well.

Super Jerrie: You know, you're not all you're cracked up to be!

Bombalurina: _Sarcastically again._ Oh Super Jerrie, you've hurt my feelings. _Gets up and walks our the door. Peeks her head back in._ Holler when you've made a decision.

_**Back at headquarters…**_

_Turbo Teazer and Agent Coricopat are playing Scrabble._

Turbo Teazer: You won again!

Agent Coricopat: I told you that I've one the championship every year. _Agent Tantomile comes in, massaging her temples._

Turbo Teazer: He cheated! _Points at Agent Coricopat, who is now massaging his own temples._ What happened?

Agent Tantomile: Where's Super Jerrie?

Turbo Teazer: _To Agent Coricopat_ Let's play bingo next!

Agent Coricopat: Answer her.

Turbo Teazer: Uhhhhhhhhhh……I dunno. _Turbo Teazer has actually forgotten._

Agent Tantomile: Oh no! I must go see Munksutrap.

Turbo Teazer: I heart Munkustrap! Can I come?

Agent Tantomile: This is strictly business.

Turbo Teazer: _Whimpers._

Agent Tantomile: Keep Turbo Teazer distratcd, Agent Coricopat. I have a job to do.

Agent Coricopat: That won't be easy, Agent Tantomile. But I'll try my best. _Agent Tantomile nods, then leaves._

Turbo Teazer: _To Agent Coricopat_. Oooh! Let's make up words and give them definitions! Hitjoflapsleezy: it means a catastrophe!

Agent Coricopat: I. Am. Doomed.

_**At Munkustraps…**_

_Quaxo is in the shower, and the only one available to open the door when Agent Tantomile knocks. Unfortunately, he is singing Rihanna. Off tune._

Quaxo: I don't wanna do this anymore!!!

I don't wanna be the reason why!

That everytime you waaaaaalk out the door!

I see you die a little more inside!

I don't wanna HUUUUUUUURT you anymore!

I don't wanna take away your pride!!!!

I don't wanna be…

_Uses his low voice._ A murderer. _Agent Tantomile knocks loudly._

_Starts singing in his Elmer Fudd impression._

Bawbwa Manatee!!!

You ah the one fowr me!

I'll take you to the bawl!

I hope yowr not too tahll! _Agent Tantomile comes in the bathroom, and Quaxo screams._

Quaxo: _Sticks his head out of the shower._ I saw this in a move once it was called "Psycho." I tell ya, it's great to get a shower because they never let you take a bath in the insane asylum (which I like to call the mental facility because it makes me feel more normal). You should have seen how black my fur got I mean if you were wanting to die your fur just go nuts and stay there for three months. You couldn't even see my roots.

Agent Tantomile: Yes…you're a loopy, are you not?

Quaxo: You think that's loopy? I'll tell you loopy; loopy's wearing a brain like twice your body mass on top of your head with nothing but a little scrawny neck to hold it up. That's loopy. Can you hand me my bodywash?

Agent Tantomile: Alas, no. I will not hand you your bodywash. Do you know where Munksutrap is?

Quaxo: Probably doing something loopy. I believe he's in his office but you better KNOCK before you go in there or else he'll bite your head off! _Huffs._

Agent Tantomile: Riiight. Well, I'm going to go now.

Quaxo: How about that bodywash?

Agent Tantomile: No.

Quaxo: Well when I try to get out and get it and then slip and snap my neck, I'll have you to blame good day madam. _Quaxo puts his head back behind the curtain and starts singing a dazzling little number from "Harispray"_

Quaxo: You can't stop the motion of the ocean and I don't know the words! Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da! Shake it, shake it somethin' on a Saturday night! And daaance! You can't stop the beat! Yeah you can't stop the beat! WOOT!

Agent Tantomile: _Closes the door._ Munkustrap!

Munkustrap: _Comes out taking cotton out of his ears._ Yes? Oh, hello Agent Tantomile. Quaxo is driving me crazy. _Smiles weakly._

Agent Tantomile: Yes. Do you know that he's using bodywash?

Munkustrap: _Sighs._ Hold on. _Knocks at Quaxo's shower door._ Quaxo are you using bodywash?

Quaxo: WHAAAT?

Munkustrap: ARE YOU USING BODYWASH?

Quaxo: YEAH!

Munkustrap: WELL DON'T! IT'S DEMETER'S!

Quaxo: THAT'S WHY SHE SMELLS SO NICE, ISN'T IT?

Munkustrap: _Shakes his head._ Was there something you needed, Tantomile?

Agent Tantomile: Yes. Do you know where Super Jerrie might be? I've had a, feeling. But I don't know where he is.

Munkustrap: The last thing I heard is that he went on a date with Bombalurina.

Agent Tantomile: Ah ha! I knew it. _Grimaces._ Well, I need to go save him. Tell Quaxo I said good bye.

Quaxo: CAN'T YOU SPEAK FOR YOURSELF?

Munkustrap: _Whispers._ You know, he's not even on painkillers?

Agent Tantomile: Mmmm. _Leaves._

_**Back at Bombalurina's**_**…**

_Comes back into the room._

Bombalurina: _Is now in supervillian suit._ I had this made at the tailor's. Needless to say, they never made anything for someone like ME before. So…do you have an answer.

Super Jerrie: _Indignant._ Oi'm voting for Jellylorum. Not you.

Bombalurina: I'm really disappointed in you, Super Jerrie. _Sighs._ Oh well. If I can't be the most beautiful girl in the pageant, then, well… _Laughs evilly_. I guess I'll have to be the most beautiful murderess.

Super Jerrie: _Screams uncontrollably._

Bombalurina: You know that deck of cards earlier? There mad of paper thin steel. Wanna play? _Picks up the deck._ How 'bout Go-Fish?

Agent Tantomile: How 'bout 52-Pick-Up? _Came in door behind Bombalurina._

Bombalurina: Oh, Plain Jane. Jealous, are we?

Agent Tantomile: _Uses HER MIND to make Bombalurina to drop the cards._

Bombalurina: _Looks up at Agent Tantomile and hisses._

Agent Tantomile: _Uses HER MIND to make Bombalurina drop to her knees and writhe in pain._

Super Jerrie: UNTIE ME!!!

Agent Tantomile: _Unties his tail_. YOU could have untied your tail!

Super Jerrie: Then why did she –

Agent Tantomile: Because technically she knew you were stupid enough. _Super Jerrie is crushed._

Bombalurina: _Gets off the floor._ Did you think I would give up so easily? _HECK_ NO! _Picks up the Queen of Hearts card which is sharp as a knife._ Say good bye to your throat, Super Jerrie.

Super Jerrie: _Involuntarily grabs his throat. When a roof tile falls out of his super suit. They all look at the floor._

Bombalurina: Hey Super Jerrie, I think ya lost something. _Super Jerrie looks up at Agent Tantomile._

Agent Tantomile: Pick it up! You've seemed to have powered up!

Super Jerrie: _Quickly picks up the tile. Bombalurina readies her card. They throw them at the same time. The roof tile hits the card, and sends the card back in Bombalurina's direction, pinning her cape to the wall._

Bombalurina: Darn this cape. _Looks up at Super Jerrie._ You've won, Stupid Jerrie.

Agent Tantomile: _Looks at her sarcastically._ That was clever.

_**The next day at the Jellicle Valentine's Beauty Pageant…**_

_Quaxo is standing ons stage, trying to think of funny jokes to tell before the winner is announced._

Quaxo: And I didn't need a super villainous disposition or a super brain to get beautiful girls!

Jemima: _From audience._ I liked your brain!

Quaxo: Thank you, Jemima! But I still didn't need it – I'm surrounded by beautful Queens as we speak! _All the beautiful Queens simultaneously roll their eyes._ Except Bombalurina…the Fuzz got her! _Waiting for everyone to laugh._

Super Jerrie: _From the judge's panel._ Read who won!

Quaxo: And the winner is… _Looks expectantly at Victoria. Has trouble opening envelope, and the Jellicle scissors are brought on stage._ JENNYany…dots. What the –

Jennyanydots: Oh, honestly! I'm blushing! _Victoria looks very peeved. Jennyanydots gets flowers and a crown placed on her head by Quaxo who has just gotten a step stool for the process._

Munkustrap: Congratulations, Jennyanydots!

Tugger: I'm not surprised you won!

Super Jerrie: Good for you, Jenny!

Quaxo: I think Super Jerrie should have one! _Thinking his joke is funny_.

Super Jerrie: _Looks down in the audience._ I think Agent Tantomile should have a say!

Agent Tantomile: Hardly.

_Theme music and credits come on to screen._


End file.
